New and different shoe constructions have recently entered the marketplace that are waterproof yet do not possess the traditional waterproof bootie insert that previously provided the waterproofness to shoes and boots. Some of these boots and shoes having the bootie were often tested for leaks by using a bootie testing machine such as that described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,799,384 in which the footwear article was gripped by means for gripping such as inflatable gripper or clamps and injected with air so as to inflate the article. The article was then immersed in a tank of liquid (water) after which an inspection was made to determine if a stream of bubbles evolved indicating a leak. Some waterproof shoes however do not have a long enough upper so as to be gripped by this type of apparatus. Further, although the bootie testing machine is very useful in testing the bootie inserts, difficulties are encountered in testing the entire shoe or boot containing the booties as they are too bulky and thus do not facilitate the creation of a seal in order for the shoe to be tested. Also, in testing of some shoes and boots containing the booties and shoe inserts, testing often required that the inserts be removed from the shoe or boot for testing. As mentioned above, some of the new footwear articles now commercially available do not possess inserts.
With new footwear constructions not incorporating the bootie construction and for shoes that do not have a sufficient upper to be gripped, a new apparatus and test method for leak testing is needed.
Besides footwear, an assortment of waterproof apparel are entering into the marketplace at record speed. These items are said to be waterproof, however, many possess small leaks due to flaws and ruptures created during manufacturing.
These waterproof apparel are likewise tested by equipment and techniques which also fail to detect many of these small leaks. These techniques include a leak detector system wherein an article of clothing is placed within a chamber and water droplets are introduced at a specified velocity and drop size so as to simulate rain. The article is then visually inspected to determine if any water entered the inside surface. Alternatively, a series of sensors may be placed within the article to see if any water leaked through as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,961,339.
Other methods include filling the article of clothing such as a glove with air and testing for gas leaks as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,776,209. Alternatively, the article may be filled with water and with any openings closed off so that water is allowed to penetrate through any damaged or unsealed area due to hydrostatic forces. As can be imagined, many of these test methods require complicated and costly equipment or require a significant amount of time in order to determine if any leaks exist. Even with these test methods, a substantial number of leaks may still go undetected.
There is a need for a simple apparatus to test the waterproofness of a waterproofed article of clothing that is more expedient and is more effective in detecting microscopic leaks than the methods which presently exist.